


Bleibender Eindruck

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [9]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Der dunkle Fleck, Gen, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Das erste Treffen zwischen Thiel und Boerne hinterlässt einen bleibenden Eindruck. Auf beiden Seiten…





	Bleibender Eindruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lebenslanges Lernen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316185) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Beta:** Mein überwältigender Dank gilt einmal mehr _cricri_ , ohne deren nützliche Hinweise und ermutigenden Kommentare ich diese Story niemals fertigbekommen hätte. Außerdem _earnur5_ , die mich in der Frühphase dieses Werkes immer wieder bestärkte, dass ich vielleicht doch Münster-Tatort schreiben kann.  
>  **Widmung:** _cricri_ , die mir die Inspiration für diesen Unfug lieferte, zum Dank für ihre unermüdlichen Betaarbeiten. Thank you very much, my Dear!
> 
>  **Prompt** : de_bingo: JOKER: „Das erste Treffen“, [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #012 Insanity
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist nach langer, langer Schreibabstinenz die erste, die mir wieder in der Feder sprang. Warum ausgerechnet Tatort Münster? Keine Ahnung, ich habe mich immer schwer getan mit den beiden und auch wenn sie für viele der Inbegriff des Tatort-Slash sind, für mich sind sie es nicht, waren es nicht und werden es vermutlich auch niemals sein. (Ich bin geständiges und unverbesserliches Lannert/Bootz-Bunny.) Was nicht heißt, dass ich den Tatort Münster nicht mag. Ich habe viele Jahre in Münster gelebt, kenne die Stadt recht gut und betrachte sie bis heute als meine zweite Heimat. Der Münster-Tatort war auch letztlich der Grund, warum ich überhaupt zum Tatort-Fan geworden bin. Aus Neugier haben wir seinerzeit als eine Gruppe von Studis Tatort-Rudelgucken veranstaltet und ich bin da irgendwie hängen geblieben. Von daher bin ich Thiel und Boerne schon in besonderer Weise verbunden.
> 
> Die Inspiration für diese Geschichte traf mich auf etwas verqueren Wegen. Ich habe mich vor einiger Zeit mit einem ehemaligen Prof von mir über das Phänomen Internetliteratur unterhalten und ich habe dummerweise gebeichtet, dass ich lange Jahre in der FF-Szene aktiv war und auch veröffentlich habe. Er wollte die Texte gerne haben und ich sagte, ich müsse mal schauen, ob es die noch gibt. Nun, ich habe geschaut, habe gefunden und war wieder infiziert. Okay, eigentlich war ich nie wirklich weg, denn sobald ich mich in egal welcher Serie vertiefe, erschlagen mich die Story-Ideen aus allen Richtungen, ich habe mir nur immer eingeredet. Ich hätte keine Zeit zu schreiben. Nun ja und weil ich gerade dabei war, habe ich halt mal ein wenig in meinen alten Fandoms gestöbert und stieß bei AO3 auf cricris tolle Geschichte _„Lebenslanges Lernen.“_ Es gibt da eine nette kurze Szene, in der Thiel, Boerne, Till und Felix sich über das erste Treffen mit ihrem jeweiligen Partner unterhalten, und plötzlich fragte ich mich, ob das eigentlich schon mal jemand in eine Fanfiktion überführt hat. Ich habe kurz geschaut, aber nichts Erhellendes gefunden und an meinem Entschluss es selbst zu versuchen, hätte es vermutlich eh nichts geändert. Warum ich jetzt ausgerechnet zuerst auf die Münsteraner gegangen bin und nicht die ehemaligen Berliner (die mich so viel näherlagen und immer noch liegen), weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht weil Thiel und Boerne wie oben erwähnt der erste richtige Schritt auf meinem Weg in die Untiefen des Tatort-Fandoms (und damit auch des Tatort-Slash) waren.
> 
> Liegt es daran, dass ich die Szene für diese Geschichte gefühlte 20.000 Mal geschaut habe, oder ist da wirklich ein fetter logischer Bruch drin? Thiel kommt offenbar nach seinem ersten Arbeitstag nach Hause, Boerne grüßt ihn dann aber im Flur mit _„Schönen guten Morgen.“_ , nur um ein paar Minuten später zu bemerken, dass in der Rechtsmedizin _„der letzte vor einer halben Stunde gegangen“_ sei. Ja, ich weiß, Logik ist bei Thiel und Boerne öfter mal zweitrangig, trotzdem habe ich, um dem ganzen etwas logische Stringenz zu verleihen, Boernes Worte in _„Schönen guten Tag“_ umgewandelt. Und Thiels norddeutsches _„Moin“_ kommt auch viel besser, wenn es nicht mehr Morgen ist. Das nur falls sich jemand wundert, warum ich an dieser Stelle von der Dialogvorgabe abgewichen bin. Alles andere ist original aus dem Film. Naja, wie dem auch sei. Vorhang auf für Thiel und Boerne…

# „Bleibender Eindruck“

 

Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne war ausnehmend guter Laune, als er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag bereitmachte, ins Institut aufzubrechen, um die letzten Vorbereitungen für seinen Vortrag zu treffen. Erst heute früh hatte er die Rückmeldung erhalten, dass seine letzten beiden Einreichungen für die „Rechtsmedizin“ und das „Journal of Pathology“ angenommen worden waren. Zudem hatten sich zwei Einladungen zu wichtigen wissenschaftlichen Symposien und eine Anfrage für einen längeren Fachbeitrag in einem neuen Lehrbuch zur Rechtsmedizin in seinem Postfach gefunden. Endlich wurde seine fachliche Kompetenz auch über die engen Grenzen des Münsterlandes hinaus erkannt und angemessen gewürdigt. Außerdem hatte er letzte Woche endlich den Mietvertrag für die letzte noch freie Wohnung im Haus unterzeichnet. Fast zwei Jahre nach der Sanierung war das Haus damit wieder voll vermietet und würde sich in absehbarer Zukunft wieder selbst tragen. Damit war auch seine gesellschaftliche Teilhabe – der Golfclub, regelmäßige Opernbesuche, gesellige Abende und gutes Essen in bester akademischer Gesellschaft – gesichert.

Er hatte darauf geachtet, die Wohnungen seriös zu vermieten: Universitätsbedienstete, Lehrer, Beamte. Zuletzt den neuen Hauptkommissar der Münsteraner Mordkommission. Frau Staatsanwältin Klemm hatte ihm den Herrn vermittelt und Boerne musste zugeben, seine Zusage, ohne den Mann jemals gesehen zu haben, war nicht ohne Hintergedanken gewesen. Er hoffte auf einen Bruder im Geiste, einen der seine Arbeit und seine Erkenntnisse wirklich zu würdigen wusste, nicht auf der rein akademischen Ebene, sondern ganz praktisch. Schon von Berufswegen. Vor allem aber hoffte er darauf, endlich seinen kriminalistischen Spürsinn zur Geltung bringen zu können. Nicht immer nur zuarbeiten zu müssen, die wichtigen Hinweise zu präsentieren und am Ende nicht einmal zu erfahren, wenn der Fall gelöst war, sondern selbst die Lösung zu präsentieren. Er sah sich schon aus dem Seziersaal heraus die kompliziertesten Fälle lösen, kraft seiner medizinischen Brillanz und seines kombinatorischen Genies. Fast wie im Fernsehen.

Gut, diese amerikanischen Serien waren wissenschaftlich wenig fundiert und überhaupt meistens unlogisch oder einfach komplett falsch, aber die hatten ja auch keinen Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Der geniale Rechtsmediziner mit dem kriminalistischen Gespür und der Hauptkommissar als Arm des Gesetzes an seiner Seite. Die Zukunft sah wahrlich rosig aus.

Als Boerne ins Treppenhaus trat, sah er vor der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung einen Mann, der mit der rechten Hand einen unhandlichen und offensichtlich schweren Karton auf seiner Schulter balancierte, während er mit der linken in den Taschen seiner Jacke nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel suchte. Dabei gab er undefinierbare Laute von sich, irgendwo zwischen Grunzen und Schnaufen. Sein neuer Mieter? Hoffentlich doch nicht. Dieser kleine, untersetzte, irgendwie proletarisch wirkende Mensch konnte doch unmöglich Kriminalhauptkommissar Frank Thiel sein, auf dessen Verpflichtung die Staatsanwältin so stolz gewesen war. Dieser Mann sah eher aus wie ein Handwerker oder Möbelpacker. Aber warum hatte er dann offenbar einen Wohnungsschlüssel? Nun, dass ließ sich ja leicht klären. Entschlossen trat Boerne einen Schritt auf den Mann zu.

_„Schönen guten Tag.“_

Der Mann machte Anstalten, sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten – solche basalen Physikkenntnisse sollte man eigentlich auch von Möbelpackern erwarten können – nahm der riesige Karton auf seiner Schulter die Drehbewegung vorweg. Um ein Haar hätte er Boerne damit von den Füßen geholt, doch der tauchte elegant darunter hinweg.

_„Moin.“_

Welch eloquente Begrüßung. Boerne wollte gerade zu einer beißenden Bemerkung über physikalische Gesetze im Allgemeinen und Bewegungslogik im speziellen ansetzen, als der andere sich wieder zurück zu Tür drehte und der Karton abermals ausschwenkte. Dieses Mal hatte Boerne die Bewegung nicht vorausgeahnt und hatte keine Chance auszuweichen. Das Ende des langen Kartons kollidierte hart mit seinem Gesicht und sein Hinterkopf daraufhin mit der Wand. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kiefer. Er schmeckte Blut und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Anstelle einer scharfzüngigen Bemerkung über die Inkompetenz des anderen brachte er nur ein unwürdiges Stöhnen zustande.

 

***

 

Kriminalhauptkommissar Frank Thiel hatte sich seinen ersten Arbeitstag bei der Münsteraner Kripo irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Erst hatte er verschlafen und war nur mit Mühe noch pünktlich auf dem Präsidium angekommen, dann hatte man ihm ein Büro zugeteilt, das – nun ja – ziemlich kahl und leer war. Nicht mal ein Computer stand auf dem uralten Schreibtisch. Dafür war anscheinend ein Kommissarsanwärter inbegriffen, dessen Humor platter war als das Münsterland. Immerhin war nicht viel zu tun gewesen und Thiel hatte früh Feierabend machen können. Nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass sein Vater nicht wie abgesprochen mit dem Taxi am Möbelhaus auf ihn wartete und natürlich auch nicht zu erreichen war. Also hatte er den schweren Lattenrost auf sein Rad gewuchtet und war in Richtung seiner Wohnung aufgebrochen.

Der Heimweg war eine Katastrophe gewesen. Er hatte sich mehrfach verfahren, der Lattenrost war unhandlich, das Rad nur schwer zu steuern gewesen und Radfahren generell war in Münster einfach lebensgefährlich. Er war wiederholt geschnitten, fast abgedrängt oder umgerempelt worden – wohlgemerkt von anderen Radfahren. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er dann noch einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Fußgänger gehabt und einen scheinbaren Wohnungseinbruch verhindern müssen, nur um am Ende in der Tiefgarage einen dunklen Fleck zu finden, der verdächtig nach Blut aussah. Er hatte versucht, die junge Frau zu beruhigen, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm längst, dass er da mitten in seinen ersten Münsteraner Mordfall gestolpert war.

Trotzdem hatte er lieber nichts dazu sagen wollen, bevor ihm das Labor nicht versichert hatte, dass es sich dabei wirklich um menschliches Blut handelte und nicht um die Überreste irgendeines Tieres oder womöglich nur um einen Ölfleck. Wer wusste schon genau, was in Tiefgaragen so vor sich ging, wenn niemand hinschaute. Wäre nicht der erste Autobesitzer gewesen, der sein Altöl nicht ordnungsgemäß entsorgte. Also hatte er heimlich eine Probe genommen. Unten vorm Haus hatte er dann noch schnell auf der Dienststelle angerufen und darum gebeten, dass sie jemanden schickten, um die Probe abzuholen und ins Labor zu bringen.

Jetzt stapfte er mit dem schweren Karton auf der Schulter die Treppen hoch. Ein letztes Mal hievte er das sperrige Ding von der linken auf die rechte Schulter, um den Treppenabsatz unterhalb seiner Wohnung zu passieren, ohne die Wände zu demolieren. Es war vielleicht nicht der beste Einstand mit seinem neuen Vermieter, wenn er ihm beim ersten persönlichen Treffen beichten musste, dass er die makellosen Wände im Treppenhaus zerstört hatte.

Unter der Last seines neuen Lattenrosts schnaufend und stöhnend – _‚Ihrem Rücken zu liebe‘_ … so bestimmt nicht – erreichte er endlich seine Wohnungstür. Er balancierte den Karton mit der rechten Hand auf seiner Schulter und wühlte gleichzeitig mit der linken in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Natürlich musste sich das olle Mistding ausgerechte jetzt in der hintersten Ecke verkriechen. War ja klar. Er hörte, wie sich in seinem Rücken eine Wohnungstür öffnete und wieder schloss und vernahm Schritte, die kurz hinter ihm stoppten. Verbissen grub er die Finger noch tiefer in seiner Jackentasche, um endlich diesen verdammten Schlüssel zu fassen zu kriegen. Er wollte nur noch in seine Wohnung, die Tür hinter sich zu machen, diesen elenden Lattenrost abladen und seine Ruhe haben. Smalltalk im Treppenhaus war wirklich das letzte, was er jetzt noch brauchte. Leider schien der Andere das völlig anders zu sehen.

_„Schönen guten Tag!“_

Thiel versuchte sich zu drehen, um herauszufinden, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte, doch leider hatte er dabei für einen Moment den ausladenden Karton auf seiner Schulter vergessen und das lange Ende fegte einmal quer durch den Flur. Glücklicherweise hatte der andere genug Geistesgegenwart, um rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu kommen. Er musterte den Mann kurz. Dunkle Haare, ordentlich getrimmter dunkler Bart, edler Nadelstreifenanzug, weißes Hemd, Krawatte, das ganze Gegenteil von ihm selbst. Vermutlich Banker oder – noch schlimmer – Anwalt.

_„Moin!“_

Er brummelte einen knappen Gruß und wendete sich wieder seiner Wohnungstür zu – und vergaß zum zweiten Mal den Karton. Erst als der auf Wiederstand stieß und seine Bewegung hemmte, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hörte ein dumpfes Rumsen, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut. Volltreffer! Jetzt hatte er dem anderen den Karton doch noch mitten ins Gesicht gehauen.

_„Scheiße!“_

Stöhnend nahm Thiel den Karton von der Schulter und ließ ihn gegen die Wand fallen, während neben ihm der andere Mann langsam zu Boden rutschte. Das war echt die Krönung dieses vollkommen beschissenen Tages. Alles nur, weil sein Vater ihn versetzt hatte und er den dämlichen Lattenrost allein durch die halbe Stadt und bis hinauf in seine Wohnung wuchten musste. Wütend verpasste er dem Karton einen Tritt.

_„So ’ne Kacke!“_

Das machte es auch nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Jetzt tat ihm auch noch der Zeh weh. Sein Blick fiel auf den Mann, der stöhnend am Boden hockte. Was musste dieser komische Schnösel auch so dicht hinter ihm stehen? Dass ein Karton dieser Größe ausschwenkte, dass musste doch jedem klar sein. Soviel gesunden Menschenverstand durfte man jawohl auch vom dämlichsten Anwalt erwarten. Und dass er hinten keine Augen hatte, war auch offensichtlich.

_„Oh Gott!“_

Der Mann am Boden hatte von irgendwoher ein weißes Stofftaschentuch geholt und betupfte sich mit einer Hand die blutige Lippe, während er mit der anderen die Brille abnahm. Dann schob er den Unterkiefer vor und fuhr mit der Zunge über die obere Zahnreihe. Zornig funkelte er Thiel an.

_„Wahnsinnig einfallsreiche… ähem… Ent-Entschuldigung.“_

Er fuhr fort damit, seine Zähne mit der Zunge abzutasten und stellte ziemlich schnell fest, was Thiel längst gesehen hatte: Mindestens ein Schneidezahn hatte die Begegnung mit dem Lattenrost nicht überstanden. Thiel stöhnte innerlich auf. Das würde teuer werden, sehr teuer. Auch wenn er persönlich der Meinung war, dass dieser dösige Fatzke selbst schuld war. Was musste er ihm auch so dicht auf die Pelle rücken? Ein bisschen Abstand war doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt. Aber Thiel wusste, dass er mit dieser Meinung wohl ziemlich alleine dastand, deshalb rang er sich doch eine knappe Entschuldigung ab.

 

***

 

_„Wahnsinnig einfallsreiche… ähem… Ent-Entschuldigung.“_

Manieren wie ein Bierkutscher. Kein Wunder, dass es nur zum Möbelpacker gereicht hatte. Immerhin hielt der Zorn den Schmerz in Schach. Stöhnend drückte Boerne abermals das Taschentuch gegen seine blutige Lippe. Das war jedenfalls ruiniert. Blut und weiße Baumwolle vertrugen sich nicht, dass wusste er aus langer Erfahrung. Im Moment interessierte ihn das aber auch nur peripher. Viel schlimmer war, dass neben seinem Taschentuch auch sein Gebiss ruiniert war. Die Krone oben links war herausgebrochen und hing jetzt hinten zwischen dem Ende seines Gaumens und der Zungenwurzel fest. Vorsichtig bewegte er seine Zunge hin und her, um das gute Stück nach vorne zu befördern. Das fehlte ihm jetzt gerade noch, dass er diese Begegnung mit einem grenzdebilen Einfallspinsel von Möbelpacker damit krönte, dass er seine Krone verschluckte und sich in die Hände dieser Pfuscher in der Chirurgie begeben müsste. Ein Triumph, den ihn der Kollege Weinsberg niemals vergessen lassen würde.

Mit ein wenig Zungenakrobatik gelang es ihm tatsächlich, die Krone nach vorne zu befördern und in sein Taschentuch zu spucken. Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und stemmte sich mühsam auf die Beine. Die Idee, ihm zu helfen, schien dem Herrn Möbelpacker nicht zu kommen. Allerdings, wenn er dabei ähnlich umsichtig vorging, wie mit den zu transportierenden Möbeln, dann konnte Boerne auf die Hilfe auch ganz gut verzichten. Immerhin, keine Kopfschmerzen, keine Schwindelgefühle registrierte er befriedigt. Also ziemlich sicher keine Gehirnerschütterung. Bei dem Schwung, mit dem sein Hinterkopf mit der Wand kollidiert war fast ein Wunder. Er schritt zu seiner Wohnungstür hinüber. Mit der linken Hand hielt er noch immer das Taschentuch gegen seine Lippe gepresst, mit der rechten zog er seinen Wohnungsschlüssel hervor und öffnete die Tür, die er gerade erst hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Auf die Unterstützung des anderen konnte er dabei nach wie vor nicht zählen. Der stand noch immer tatenlos in der Gegend herum und stierte bräsig vor sich hin. Nicht dass Boerne überhaupt Hilfe gebraucht hätte, er hatte sie Situation ziemlich gut im Griff, aber höflich wäre es schon gewesen, wenigstens das Angebot zu machen.

Als er in seiner Wohnung verschwand, hörte er den anderen hinter sich zusammenhanglose Dinge brummeln. Es klang verdächtig nach einer Entschuldigung kombiniert mit einer guten Portion Frust. Zumindest meinte Boerne die Worte „Tschuldigung“ und „so eine beschissene Vorstellung“ aus dem Strom eher unartikulierter Laute herauszuhören. Sollte dieser ungehobelte Klotz da im Treppenhaus am Ende doch Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel sein? Hoffentlich nicht!

Boerne stieß die Tür zum Badezimmer mit dem Ellbogen auf, trat an den Waschtisch und ließ das blutgetränkte Taschentuch neben das Waschbecken fallen. Dann drehte er das kalte Wasser auf, griff sich ein kleines Gästehandtuch und tränkte es ausgiebig in eiskaltem Wasser. Hinter sich hörte er den anderen in seine Wohnung treten. Langsam, so dass Boerne ihn jederzeit wieder hätte rauswerfen können, aber keineswegs übermäßig zögerlich. Scheinbar doch nicht vollkommen frei von Anstand und zumindest mit einem Hauch von Taktgefühl ausgestattet, der gute Mann. Spätestens jetzt war Boerne sich relativ sicher, dass es sich bei dem scheinbaren proletarischen Möbelpacker doch um Hauptkommissar Thiel handelte. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte, sprach dafür, dass er nicht zum erste Mal ohne Aufforderung eine fremde Wohnung betrat und eine gewisse Routine darin entwickelt hatte. Es war an der Zeit aufs Ganze zu gehen, vielleicht ließ sich aus dieser missratenen Situation doch noch irgendwie Kapital schlagen.

_„Sehr beeindruckende Art sich vorzustellen haben Sie, Herr Thiel.“_

Stöhnend drückte er das kalte Handtuch gegen seine Lippe und wartete. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, dann hörte er, wie der andere mit schnellen Schritten den Flur durchquerte und wenig später in der Badezimmertür auftauchte.

_„Woher wissen Sie denn meinen Namen?“_

Also doch. Kriminalhauptkommissar Frank Thiel, die neueste Errungenschaft der Münsteraner Mordkommission, jedenfalls wenn man Frau Staatsanwältin Klemm glauben wollte. Thiel bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen, fast abweisenden Blick, aber Boerne triumphierte innerlich. Zwar war der Herr Hauptkommissar nicht wirklich der Typ Mensch, den er erwartet hatte und ihre erste Begegnung war auch wesentlich anders verlaufen, als Boerne sich das ausgemalt hatte, trotzdem war er zuversichtlich, die Situation zu seinem Vorteil wenden zu können. Immerhin hatte Thiel ihm mit seiner mangelnden Koordinationsfähigkeit eine Krone ausgeschlagen, was nicht nur teuer, sondern auch schmerzhaft war. Damit stand Thiel eindeutig in seiner Schuld.

_„Ich hab‘ vor einer Woche Ihren Mietvertrag unterschrieben.“_

Thiel starrte ihn einen Moment lang verständnislos an und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Boerne meinte, so etwas wie Erkenntnis in den blauen Augen des anderen aufblitzen zu sehen. Lieber Himmel, wie hatte der Mann es mit so wenig Kombinationsgabe zum Hauptkommissar gebracht? Im letzten Moment verbiss Boerne sich einen ironischen Kommentar und entschied sich stattdessen für eine neutrale Antwort.

_„Boerne. Mir gehört das Haus hier. Ich bin Ihr Vermieter.“_

_„Ja, es tut mir leid!“_

Thiels Antwort klang genervt. Boerne beschlich der Verdacht, dass der Herr Hauptkommissar überhaupt nur zwei Gemütszustände kannte: Desinteressiert oder genervt. Dennoch war Boerne nicht gewillt, seine Karriere als Ermittler so schnell aufzugeben,

_„Ja, ja. Jetzt fallen Sie mal nicht gleich in Ohnmacht vor lauter Demut.“_

Boerne wischte Thiels genervte Antwort mit einer vagen Handbewegung weg, während er sein Spiegelbild kontrollierte. Den Vortrag heute Abend konnte er so ganz sicher nicht halten. Er konnte doch nicht vor renommiertem forensischen Fachpublikum über Gebissanomalien referieren und dabei eine ausgeschlagene Krone zur Schau tragen. Er wusste die kleinen Ironien des Lebens ja durchaus zu würdigen, aber bitte nicht auf seine Kosten. Das Hemd war natürlich auch ruiniert. Wenn seine Reinigung diesen Fleck wieder herausbekam, dann war wohl ein Trinkgeld fällig. Immerhin, an dem Hemd konnte er etwas ändern – und hatte damit auch gleich einen guten Grund, Thiel noch ein wenig hierzuhalten.

_„Holen Sie mir lieber ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schlafzimmer.“_

 

***

 

Thiel schaute dem anderen Mann wortlos und frustriert hinterher, als der in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung verschwand. Was für eine beschissene Art, sich als neuer Mieter in die Hausgemeinschaft einzuführen. Nicht dass er jetzt sonderlich der Typ für enge Nachbarschaftsbeziehungen war, im Gegenteil, eigentlich war es ihm lieber, wenn man ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber so musste es dann auch nicht anfangen. Für einen Moment war er geneigt, ebenfalls einfach in seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden, die Tür zu verrammeln, sich vor dem Fernseher zu verkriechen und erst wieder herauszukommen, wenn die Welt ihm wieder wohlgesonnen war. Was bei seinem Glück vermutlich irgendwann im nächsten Jahrtausend wäre – oder nach dem Weltuntergang. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Unschlüssigkeit gewann dann doch sein polizeiliches Pflichtgefühl die Oberhand. Der Mann hatte zwar recht fit gewirkt, aber manchmal setzte die Wirkung eines Schlags auf den Kopf mit Verspätung ein, wie er aus leidiger Erfahrung wusste. Er musste sich wenigstens versichern, dass es seinem Nachbarn wirklich gut ging. Garantenstellung und so. Also folgte er dem anderen in dessen Wohnung.

Vor ihm öffnete sich ein langer, spartanisch eingerichteter Flur. Sein Nachbar war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, doch Thiel hörte aus einem Nebenraum Wasser rauschen. Offensichtlich war der andere ins Bad gegangen. Beruflicher Gewohnheit folgend wollte er gerade die Gegenstände auf der Flurkommode genauer in Augenschein nehmen, als er die Stimme des anderen aus dem Bad vernahm.

_„Sehr beeindruckende Art sich vorzustellen haben Sie, Herr Thiel.“_

Thiel zuckte zusammen und ließ die Kommode Kommode sein. Woher wusste dieser Schnösel seinen Namen? Sie hatten sich einander bisher nicht vorgestellt und er kannte diesen Mann ganz sicher nicht von früher. In den Kreisen, in denen sein Vater seinerzeit unterwegs gewesen war, wäre so ein Typ aufgefallen wie ein bunter Hund. Das hätte er mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei der Badezimmertür und stellte den anderen zur Rede. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Menschen, die er nicht kannte, Dinge über ihn wussten, die er ihnen nicht erzählt hatte.

_„Woher wissen Sie denn meinen Namen.“_

Sein Nachbar schaute ihn nur mittleidig an, ganz so als sei er vollkommen minderbemittelt, diese Frage überhaupt stellen zu müssen. Mit der einen Hand gestikulierter er ausladend in Thiels Richtung, mit der anderen tupfte er weiterhin an seiner Lippe herum.

_„Ich hab‘ vor einer Woche ihren Mietvertrag unterschrieben.“_

Thiel konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er sein innerliches Aufstöhnen lautstark nach außen dringen ließ. Konnte der Tag jetzt eigentlich noch beschissener werden? Nicht nur, dass er direkt bei seinem Einzug einen Nachbarn umhaute, nein, es musste natürlich ausgerechnet sein Vermieter sein, dem er das Gebiss ruinierte. Soviel dann zum ersten Eindruck. Wie hieß der Mensch noch gleich? Borne? Börner? Nee, Boerne. Bevor Thiel allerdings seine Gedanken in einigermaßen angemessene Worte fassen konnte, hatte der andere schon weitergeredet.

_„Boerne. Mir gehört das Haus hier. Ich bin ihr Vermieter.“_

_„Ja, es tut mir leid.“_

Thiel konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme extrem genervt klang. Wollte er irgendwie in diesem Moment auch gar nicht mehr. Das war echt die Krönung eines vollkommen vermurksten ersten Tages in Münster und so typisch für seine momentane Pechsträhne. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, die in Hamburg lassen zu können, aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt. Boerne sprach derweil einfach weiter. Musste der Mann eigentlich zwischendurch auch mal Luftholen oder redete der immer ohne Punkt und Komma? Wenn ja, dann hoffte Thiel inständig, dass er nicht allzu viel von ihm sehen würde.

_„Ja, ja. Jetzt fallen Sie man nicht gleich in Ohnmacht vor lauter Demut.“_

Boernes Antwort transportierte ungefähr das an Sarkasmus, was Thiel ihm vorher an Genervtheit entgegengebracht hatte. Sarkasmus schien ohnehin Boernes bevorzugte Ausdrucksweise zu sein. Überhaupt wirkt Boerne ziemlich gefasst und hatte den Schlag vor den Kopf scheinbar weitgehend unbeschadet überstanden. Damit schien Thiel der rechte Moment gekommen, einen taktischen Rückzug anzutreten. Nur leider machte Boerne ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

_„Holen Sie mir lieber ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schlafzimmer.“_

Thiel war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob er Boerne richtig verstanden hatte. Wer war er denn? Die Kammerzofe? Und überhaupt, welcher normale Mensch ließ einen vollkommen Fremden mal eben so mir-nichts-dir-nichts in sein Schlafzimmer marschieren? Thiel wollte schon zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Der Mann war immerhin sein Vermieter und sie hatten jetzt nicht gerade den besten Start gehabt. Da war es vielleicht besser, sich ein wenig kooperativ zu zeigen. Also sagte er nichts, sondern verzog nur genervt den Mund und wandte sich ab.

Auf der Suche nach dem Schlafzimmer trat Thiel in den erstbesten Raum, der nur ungefähr in Richtung von Boernes Geste lag und schaute sich um. Definitiv kein Schlafzimmer, eher ein Arbeitszimmer. Aber ganz sicher nicht von einem Anwalt. Links von der Tür stand ein großer, moderner Schreibtisch mit einer gläsernen Arbeitsplatte. Der Computermonitor darauf war ausgeschaltet, die Tastatur nachlässig zur Seite geschoben. Auf der ledernen Schreibtischunterlage lag ein Stapel bedrucktes Papier, dessen Ränder über und über mit handschriftlichen Notizen bekritzelt waren. Seitlich davon stand noch ein großes, weißes Mikroskop mit irgendeinem Präparat darauf. Thiel beugte sich neugierig darüber – Berufskrankheit –, konnte aber nichts erkennen und ließ es dann auch lieber bleiben. Bei seinem Glück heute blieb die Krone sonst womöglich nicht der einzige Schaden. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand noch ein große, weiße Regal, auf dessen Böden sich diverse menschliche Schädel und Knochen sammelten. Erst jetzt fiel Thiel der Schädel mit der zertrümmerten Schädelplatte auf, der direkt vor dem Computermonitor ruhte. Er hoffte inständig, dass keiner der Schädel echt war. Hinter sich hörte er Boerne telefonieren.

_„Ja, ähe… Boerne hier. Die Veranstaltung heute Abend… ähe…müssen wir ausfallen lassen.“_

Der Mann hatte vielleicht Sorgen. Anscheinend hatte er ihn mit dem Karton doch nicht hart genug getroffen, wenn er sich um sowas schon wieder Gedanken machen konnte. Thiel riss sich von den Schädeln los und suchte weiter das Schlafzimmer. Die Tür am Ende des Arbeitszimmers sah vielversprechend aus. Zumindest war der Raum dahinter abgedunkelt und etwas, das verdächtig nach der Ecke eines Bettes aussah, war durch die offene Doppeltür zu erkennen. Zielstrebig ging Thiel darauf zu. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das riesige Plakat, das links neben der Tür fast die gesamte Wand bedeckte. Es zeigt die überlebensgroße, extrem realistische Statue eines Mannes, der seine eigene Haut über dem Arm trug. Wer hängte sich denn bitte sowas auf? Komischer Vogel, dieser Boerne.

_„Ja, leider.“_

Boerne telefonierte immer noch. Anscheinend war sein Gesprächspartner entweder schwer von Begriff oder extrem unkooperativ. So oft, wie er sich wiederholte.

_„Absagen. Sagen Sie es einfach ab. Einfach Absagen.“_

Thiel hatte endlich das Schlafzimmer erreicht und zog die Milchglastüren des großen Kleiderschranks zögerlich auseinander. So ganz wohl fühlte er sich dabei nicht, auch wenn er es schon hunderte Male gemacht hatte. Das war aber immer beruflich gewesen. Er warf einen Blick hinein und konnte einen Moment nur verständnislos auf den Inhalt des Schrankes starren. Da waren Hemden, gar keine Frage. Verdammt viele Hemden sogar. Mehr als Thiel in seinem ganzen Leben besessen hatte. Zwei Kleiderstangen voll. Oben weiße, unten hellgraue, mit ein paar farbigen stiefmütterlich an die Seite gedrängt. Boerne wollte ein Hemd, nur welches? Thiel hatte keine Lust auf Ratespielchen, er wollte einfach nur noch möglichst schnell in seine Wohnung, vor den Fernseher. Um die Sache abzukürzen entschied er, einfach zu fragen.

_„Ein weißes?“_

Zunächst kam keine Reaktion. Boerne schien so sehr in sein Telefonat vertieft, dass er den fremden Mann in seiner Wohnung vollkommen vergessen hatte. Mit so viel Zerstreutheit konnte der andere ja glatt Professor sein. Würde auch zu dem Mikroskop im Arbeitszimmer passen. Biologe vielleicht. Thiel wollte gerade nochmal nachfragen, welches Hemd er denn nun bringen wollte, als er doch noch eine Antwort erhielt.

_„Ähem.. wa…? Moment… Was?“_

Thiel rollte die Augen. Nicht nur zerstreut, auch noch taub. Er wandte sich zur Tür und wiederholte seine Frage, lauter und deutlicher diesmal.

_„Ein weißes?“_

_„Das ist mir doch ganz egal! – Warum? Warum? Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, aus kosmetischen Gründen.“_

Na, Wahnsinn. Gut, wenn dem Kerl sein komischer Vortrag wichtiger war als seine Klamotten, dann musste er jetzt eben anziehen, was Thiel im brachte. Er schnappte sich das nächstbeste weiße Hemd aus dem Kleiderschrank und marschierte zurück in Richtung Bad. Nur fand er Boerne da nicht. Offenbar hatte der die Angewohnheit, beim Telefonieren durch die Wohnung zu wandern. Thiel folgte der Stimme und stellte den anderen schließlich im Wohnzimmer.

_„Oder finden Sie, ich sollte einen Vortrag über Gebissanomalien halten, mit ‘ner ausgeschlagenen Krone? Bisschen würdelos, hm?“_

Einen Moment war Thiel sich nicht sicher, ob Boerne jetzt seinen Telefonpartner meinte oder doch mit ihm sprach. Die geöffneten Arme und das leicht debile Grinsen, mit dem Boerne ihn bedachte und gleichzeitig seine Zahnlücke deutlich zur Geltung brachte, sprachen allerding dafür, dass er doch ihn meinte. Thiel quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, sagte aber lieber nichts.

 

***

 

_„Absagen. Sagen Sie es einfach ab. Einfach Absagen.“_

Boerne rollte die Augen. An welche begriffsstutzige Aushilfssekretärin war er denn da geraten? Es war doch wirklich nicht so schwierig zu verstehen, was er von ihr wollte. Da erklärte er ihr, dass sie die Veranstaltung heute Abend ausfallen lassen mussten, und sie fragte ihn ernsthaft, was sie denn jetzt tun sollte. Als ob sich das nicht von selbst erklärte. Vielleicht half es, wenn er es buchstabierte. Er wollte gerade zu einer scharfzüngigen Erläuterung ansetzen, wie man an der altehrwürdigen Westfälischen Wilhelmsuniversität zu Münster üblicherweise Veranstaltungen absagte, aber Thiels Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

_„Ein Weißes?“_

_„Ähem… wa…? Moment… Was?“_

Er deckte die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand ab und wandte sich zur Schlafzimmertür um. Thiel wiederholte seine Frage, so laut, als hielte er ihn entweder für taub oder minderbemittelt.

_„Ein Weißes?“_

Ein weißes? Ein weißes was? Konnte Thiel das nicht allein entscheiden, was immer es war?

_„Das ist mir doch ganz egal.“_

In seinem Ohr setzte seine Gesprächspartnerin zu einer neuerlichen Tirade an, dass sie die Veranstaltung nicht einfach absagen könne, dass die das erst abklären müsse mit dem Dekan und überhaupt, warum der Herr Professor den Vortrag den nicht halten könne. Boerne riss der Geduldsfaden. War er denn nur von minderkompetenten Hilfsarbeitern umgeben, die nicht in der Lage waren, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen?

_„Warum? Warum? Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, aus kosmetischen Gründen.“_

Von Thiel hörte er nichts mehr, außer Schritten, die langsam näher kamen. Seine Gesprächspartnerin hingegen ließ sich von seinem Ausbruch leider überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. Sie redete munter weiter, was der Professor denn damit meine und ob er nicht präziser werden könne. Ja, das konnte er durchaus. Wie brachte man es mit so einen extremen Fall von supranasaler Infralumineszenz überhaupt zur Dekanatssekretärin?

_Oder finden Sie, ich sollte einen Vortrag über Gebissanomalien halten, mit ‘ner ausgeschlagenen Krone?“_

Boerne drehte sich zu Thiel herum, der gerade hinter ihm ins Wohnzimmer getreten war. In der Hand ein frisch gebügeltes blütenweißes Hemd und auf dem Gesicht einen Ausdruck, der ungefähr seine eigene Laune widerspiegelte.

_„Bisschen würdelos, hm?“_

Boerne nahm das Telefon vom Ohr, breitete zur Untermalung seiner Frage noch die Arme aus und grinste Thiel mit offenem Mund an, um die Zahnlücke noch besser zur Geltung zu bringen. Der verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die man mit viel Phantasie als Lächeln bezeichnen konnte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte der Herr Hauptkommissar immerhin. Richtig so. Bevor Boerne jedoch noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, hörte er eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Treppenhaus.

_„Herr Thiel? Sind Sie hier?“_

Kurz darauf öffnete sich seine Wohnungstür und eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, trat herein. Sie hatte langes, mittelblondes Haar und trug eine dunkelblaue Jeansjacke über einem Oberteil, das für Boernes Geschmack ein bisschen viel Einblick gewährte. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob es diese junge Dame kennen müsste, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

_„Wer sind Sie denn?“_

Die junge Frau ließ sich von seiner schroffen Frage nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Sie musterte ihn kurz und antwortete dann mit ruhiger Stimme.

_„Ich bin die Mitarbeiterin von Herrn Thiel. Ich hab‘ Ihre Stimme draußen gehört.“_

_„Ich komme.“_

Der Erleichterung zufolge, die sich auf Thiels Gesicht ausbreitete, war die junge Frau für ihn so etwas wie die lang ersehnte Erlösung. Thiel drängte sich an ihm vorbei und wollte schon mit seiner Mitarbeiterin aus der Wohnung verschwinden, doch Boerne hielt ihn zurück.

_„Ähem… Moment, Moment mal. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wissen Sie, was so ein Ding kostet? Wer soll denn das bezahlen?“_

_„Ich werd’s meiner Versicherung melden, okay?“_

Der Herr Hauptkommissar war genervt, mehr als das. Das zeigten seine Mimik und Gestik deutlich. Und seine Stimmlage unterstrich es noch zusätzlich. Boerne hielt es in diesem Moment für besser, den taktischen Rückzug in Form von gnädiger Akzeptanz des Vorschlages anzutreten, bevor er ihre noch in statu nascendi befindliche Beziehung irreparabel zu seinem Nachteil schädigte. Er verzichtete also auf eine Replik und akzeptierte Thiels Antwort.

_„Ja, tun Sie das.“_

 

***

 

_„Ähem… Moment, Moment mal. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Wissen Sie, was so ein Ding kostet? Wer soll denn das bezahlen?“_

Thiel war mehr als nur genervt und er gab sich auch keinerlei Mühe mehr, das zu verbergen. Was sollte diese dämliche Frage jetzt wieder? Es war doch wohl vollkommen klar, dass er seine Haftpflichtversicherung informierte, die dann alles regelte. Aber anscheinend war der Herr Vermieter schwer von Begriff, was die alltäglichen Dinge des Lebens betraf. Also erbarmte Thiel sich, ihm das offensichtliche nochmals mitzuteilen.

_„Ich werd’s meiner Versicherung melden, okay?“_

_„Ja, tun Sie das?“_

Boerne schien nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, aber selbst er merkte offenbar, dass Thiels Laune sich dem Gefrierpunkt näherte. Hätte der andere ihm jetzt nochmal widersprochen oder einen von seinen spitzzüngigen Kommentaren losgelassen, Thiel wäre sehr geneigt gewesen, ihn zu fesseln und zu knebeln und neben seine Hemden in den Kleiderschrank zu hängen. Aber das wäre wohl nicht die feine Art gewesen – nicht unter Nachbarn, nicht gegenüber seinem Vermieter und schon mal gar nicht als Polizist.

Bevor er sich noch zu Dummheiten hinreißen ließ, vergrub er seine Hände in den Jackentaschen und folgte Nadeshda ins Treppenhaus. Hinter ihm erklang Boernes Stimme, als der sein unterbrochenes Telefongespräch wiederaufnahm. Er hörte weg und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, das Taschentuch mit der Probe heile aus der Tasche zu bekommen. Nadeshda wartete auf dem Treppenabsatz auf ihn. Sie hatte bereits ein Asservatenbeutelchen in der Hand, das sie ihm ungefragt hinhielt. Sehr aufmerksam, die Gute. Thiel entfaltete das Taschentuch und schüttelte die dunkel rotbraunen Krümelchen vorsichtig in den kleinen Plastikbeutel.

_„Das habe ich vom Boden einer Tiefgarage abgekratzt. Möchte wissen, ob es sich um menschliches Blut handelt.“_

_„Dann bring‘ ich’s gleich zur Rechtsmedizin.“_

_„Ja“_

Er verschloss das Beutelchen sorgsam und gab es Nadeshda zurück. Er kannte sie erst seit heute Morgen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass sie ordentlich mit diesem möglichen Beweisstück umgehen würde.

Hinter ihm wurde die nur halbgeschlossene Wohnungstür wieder aufgerissen und Boerne trat heraus – im frischen Hemd und ohne Blutspuren an Gesicht und Händen. Er war gerade dabei, sein Jackett überzustreifen.

_„Das könne Sie sich sparen. Da ist der letzte vor ‘ner halben Stunde gegangen. – Kann ich’s mal sehen?“_

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten griff er nach dem Asservatenbeutel und riss ihn Nadeshda aus der Hand. Er hielt ihn sich dicht vor die Augen, wahrscheinlich um bei der spärlichen Beleuchtung im Treppenhaus überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können, und bewegte den Inhalt prüfend zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Was hatte dieser Kerl mit seinen Beweismitteln zu tun? Wurde man den denn gar nicht wieder los?

_„Dem Gerinnungsgrad nach zu urteilen drei oder vier Tage alt, wenn Sie mich fragen.“_

Etwas widerwillig musste Thiel anerkennen, dass diese Aussage darauf deutete, dass Boerne etwas von der Materie verstand. Ein Anwalt mit exzentrischem Hobby? Oder doch jemand vom Fach? Arzt, vielleicht? Waren die Präparate und Schädel in seinem Arbeitszimmer doch mehr als reine Dekoration? Trotzdem hatte der Kerl sich nicht einfach ungefragt in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Schon gar nicht, wenn hier möglicherweise ein Verbrechen vorlag. Mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung pflückte er Boerne das Beutelchen wieder aus der Hand. Sollte der sich doch zum Teufel scheren.

_„Ich frage Sie aber nicht! Kümmern Sie sich mal lieber um Ihren Kram.“_

 

***

 

_„Das habe ich vom Boden einer Tiefgarage abgekratzt. Möchte wissen, ob es sich um menschliches Blut handelt.“_

_„Dann bring‘ ich’s gleich zur Rechtsmedizin.“_

_„Ja“_

Das war sein Stichwort. Boerne schnappte sich sein Jackett und konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht ins Treppenhaus hinaus zu stürmen. Wie hätte das denn auch ausgesehen? Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass es sich nicht gehörte, anderer Leute Gespräche zu belauschen, aber wenn Thiel erstens schon wieder die Wohnungstür offen gelassen hatte – machte der Mann eigentlich niemals die Tür hinter sich zu? – und zweitens im Treppenhaus so laut sprach, dann musste er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn ungebetene Ohren zuhörten. Und außerdem machte es durchaus einen Unterschied, nicht um die Regeln des Anstands zu wissen oder sich bewusst dazu zu entscheiden, sie zu ignorieren. Das Ergebnis war zwar dasselbe, aber auch diesen Umstand zog Boerne jetzt vor zu ignorieren. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.

_„Das könne Sie sich sparen. Da ist der letzte vor ‘ner halben Stunde gegangen. – Kann ich’s mal sehen?“_

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm Boerne der jungen Frau – Praktikantin, schätzte er, wer sonst durfte um diese Zeit noch Botengänge erledigen – den Beutel aus der Hand und betrachtete den Inhalt eingehend. Das Licht im Treppenhaus war alles andere als ideal, aber ein paar sinnvolle Aussagen würde er wohl trotzdem treffen können. Gesetzt dem Falle natürlich, der Herr Hauptkommissar hatte da auch wirklich Blut vom Boden der Tiefgarage abgekratzt und nicht Motoröl oder noch fragwürdigere Substanzen. Prüfend rieb er die Krümel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Doch, Farbe und Beschaffenheit deuteten auf Blut hin. Nur ob es wirklich menschlich war, das konnte er ohne Analyse im Labor natürlich nicht sagen. Das wäre unseriös gewesen und Karl-Friedrich Boerne war niemals unseriös.

_„Dem Gerinnungsgrad nach zu urteilen drei oder vier Tage alt, wenn Sie mich fragen.“_

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Boerne so etwas wie Anerkennung in Thiels Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch bevor er triumphieren konnte, machte Thiel alle Hoffnungen zunichte.

_„Ich frage Sie aber nicht. Kümmern Sie sich mal lieber um Ihren Kram.“_

Grob riss Thiel ihm den Asservatenbeutel wieder aus der Hand. Himmelherrgott nochmal, der Mann war aber auch schwer von Begriff. Hatte er wirklich immer noch nicht verstanden, wer Boerne eigentlich war? Er sollte wirklich mal ein ernstes Wort mit der Frau Staatsanwältin sprechen. Wie sollte die Münsteraner Mordkommission denn effektiv arbeiten, wenn man neuen Mitarbeitern nicht als erstes die wichtigsten Ansprechpartner vorstellte. Und als bedeutendster Rechtsmediziner von Münster war er jawohl der wichtigste von allen.

_„Ich bin gerade dabei das zu tun._

Boerne fischte eine Visitenkarte aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und hielt sie Thiels Mitarbeiterin hin. Er wollte den Ausdruck auf Thiels Gesicht sehen, wenn er endlich realisierte, wen er da vor sich hatte. So viel Triumph musste einfach sein.

_„Sagen Sie es ihm.“_

Die junge Frau nahm ihm etwas erstaunt das Kärtchen aus der Hand und studierte es einen Augenblick. Dann las sie vor, was darauf stand.

_„Institut für forensische Medizin, Professor Doktor med. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, stellvertretender Leiter.“_

Mit einer etwas despektierlichen Geste aus dem Handgelenk hielt sie Thiel die Karte hin. Der ignorierte sie allerdings vollkommen und starrte nur fassungslos zwischen Boerne und seiner Assistentin hin und her. Man konnte es schon als Leistung bezeichnen, dass ihm der Mund dabei nicht offen stand. Allerdings sah Boerne gnädiger Weise von einer spitzfindigen Bemerkung über die kombinatorischen Fähigkeiten des Herrn Hauptkommissar – oder eher den Mangel derselben – ab.

_„So, das werde ich jetzt mitnehmen zur Untersuchung.“_

Er richtete den Kragen seines Jacketts, schnappte sich abermals das Asservatenbeutelchen und empfahl sich, bevor Thiel noch etwas erwidern konnte. Damit hatte er hoffentlich bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

 

***

 

_„Institut für forensische Medizin, Professor Doktor med. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, stellvertretender Leiter.“_

Fassungslos starrte Thiel von Boerne zu Nadeshda und zurück. Er suchte nach Worten, aber die Fähigkeit, sich zu äußern, entging ihm gerade. Dieser eingebildete Fatzke war der Pathologe? Mit dem hatte er in Zukunft öfter zu tun? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wäre er bloß in Hamburg geblieben.

_„So, das werde ich jetzt mitnehmen zur Untersuchung.“_

Ehe er sich versah, hatte Boerne ihm das Asservatenbeutelchen schon wieder aus der Hand gerissen und rauschte an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinab. Thiel blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm sprachlos hinterher zu starren. Na großartig, da hatte er ja gleich bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war also Seshâts Münster-Opus-Magnum. Ich hoffe, es hat gemundet, denn wie es aussieht, wird das hier der Anfang einer Serie. Der nächste Teil mit den wundervollen Titel _„Frei Haus“_ ist schon in Arbeit und nach letzter Durchsicht des Films (den ich tatsächlich immer noch nicht ganz auswendig kenne), drängten sich noch so 15 bis 20 Szenen auf, die ein nettes Panorama der Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Thiel und Boerne geben. Ob es bei Gen bleibt und mehr in Richtung Friendship gehen wird oder doch schon Preslash, kann ich nicht sagen. (Expilizit wird hier aber nix. Versprochen!) Ich bin nach wie vor - ja, ich weiß, glaubt mir keiner mehr - nicht der totale T/B-Slasher, aber, wie ich cricri schon gestand, tendiert mein Denken in Bezug auf die beiden zumindest stärker Richtung Preslash als zuvor. Was denn wohl beweist, dass diese Fic auch bei mir einen "Bleibenden Eindruck" hinterlassen hat. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, einen bleibenden Schaden?
> 
> Und, by the way: BINGO!


End file.
